This invention relates in general to gum stick wrapping machines and, more particularly, to an improved high speed wrapping machine which includes a novel drive means comprising a number of interrelated servo motors and an associated computer control means therefor.
Gum stick wrapping machines of the general type under consideration are shown and described in the following patents, incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 3099375 to Schoppee et al. issued July 30, 1963.
U.S. Pat. No. 4004797 to Schoppee, issued Jan. 25, 1977.
U.S. Pat. No. 4006577 to Schoppee, issued Feb. 8, 1977.
U.S. Pat. No. 4056199 to Schoppee, issued Nov. 1, 1977.
U.S. Pat. No. 4070851 to Schoppee, issued Jan. 31, 1978.
Gum wrapping machines of the type referred to in the aforesaid patents have been generally satisfactory but in recent years have been found somewhat lacking in speed of operation.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide an improved gum stick wrapping machine wherein efficient high speed operation is provided for, and wherein an improved drive means is provided for the implementation and precise control of such operation.